


You're Almost There

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: R saves Emily from Doyle, not Derek.





	You're Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You’d show up for her. Every single time. You would, and you would do so for the rest of your life. She was your wife, and while paperwork showed that she was still single, the rings you each wore around your necks were a symbol of your marriage. 

So now that you knew Ian had her, you weren’t going to wait for her teammates to figure out where she was. You knew he would take her to the warehouse. She had faked his son’s death all those years ago in that same place. It’s where he needed closure, and Emily would give that to him. You didn’t need to be a profiler to knew what that meant.

You looked at the security that was posted around the entire warehouse. Doyle had spared no expenses doubling security. You wouldn’t be able to take them all down quietly and efficiently without alerting one of them. But you could go to the adjacent building and enter through the back portion of the building. There were only three guards, which you could easily neutralize. 

________________________________________

By the time you had entered the warehouse through the back, you could hear Doyle telling Emily that the Koreans couldn’t afford ink. You didn’t understand until you heard her screams. You neutralized additional targets before waiting for an opportunity to strike. When you heard footsteps rushing that’s when you made your move and shot Doyle once at his neck and another in the back of his knee. You struck him with piece of wood and moved to put pressure on her wound. You made sure to keep an eye on the two exits in the room in case any of his men came this way. If you were going to die, you’d do so if it meant protecting your wife. Doyle wasn’t moving. But you knew that even beasts could play dead. You weren’t going to take chances. You used your gun and shot him in the head twice. 

“Emily stay with me! Stay with me! Help is on the way.”

“You came, Y/N.”

“I’ll always come for you. I promise. Just hold on.”

You kept your hand on your gun, but breathed a sigh of relief when you saw Derek. 

“I’m not here to hurt her. You can see I’m putting pressure on her wound. Where’s medic?”

Derek froze momentarily and started screaming for medical help. 

Once the guards had been neutralized, a medical team rushed in and got your wife. You were arrested, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care for killing the man who was going to end your wife’s life.

____________________________________________

“Y/N. Wait. We shouldn’t have arrested you. We didn’t know -”

“She didn’t want anyone to use me as leverage. That’s why you didn’t know I’m her wife.”

“She’s been wanting to see you.”

“Where are the guards?”

“We got them all except for his right hand.”

“I’ll get him myself.”

“Look, Y/N. We’ll take care of it. You take care of Emily. She needs you here.”

You nod and follow him to where your wife was resting. You sat down in the chair next to her bed and held her hand. You had come so close to losing her. As you hear the steady beeping of her heartbeat on the monitor, you couldn’t help but wonder, “What if I hadn't been there?”

_____________________________________________

When she woke up a few hours later, she still couldn’t stay up for more than a few minutes. Yet, she was able to say, “I knew you’d come get me, Y/N. You promised.”

While the team came to see Emily, you were left alone with explaining everything. Your statement was taken. Your identity verified. You liked it when Penelope tried to make things light by saying, “No more spycraft. Because I’m not Charlie, and you all are certainly no angels.”

Yes, things would take a while for Emily to recover and for everything to be aired out. Yet, Doyle was dead, and Emily was alive. The rest could wait. 


End file.
